


Rurouni Kurama

by Kurisuta



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Demon Magic, Demons, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic Swords, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Priestesses, Yôkai, demon swords, inuyasha references, reiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Based on the fact that Kenshin Himura was based off our very own Kurama! Five hundred years ago, before the kekkai barrier that separated demons from humans, Yoko Kurama made a name for himself as the Legendary Kaitoh. He now has become a wanderer, searching endlessly for a place to call home. Rurouni Kurama.
Relationships: Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Youko Kurama/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Kaitoh Yoko Kurama

Five hundred years ago, before the kekkai barrier was erected forcing demons into the Makai; there were great lords and legends among the demons that rose up as legends among the humans.

One such demon was the Legendary Kaitoh, Yoko Kurama.

But after four hundred years being a merciless killer and procurer of treasure, Yoko became a Rurouni.

This is his story. The story of Shuichi Minamino.

Or as he came to be known: Rurouni Kurama.

Xxx

Our story begins in the village of Musashi, where a young woman, the Shikon no Miko, Midoriko, held up her legendary blade, Kiboken, against Kurama.

“Yoko Kurama!” Midoriko said. “I have found you at last! I shall exorcise your demonic power from this land! No longer will you shame my jinja with the cursed So’Unga!”

Kurama turned. He had long red hair tied back in a pony tail, and wore a red traditional gi, with a gold belt. At his waist was a sword, but rather then the distinctive cursed blade So’Unga, it was the Tensaiga, the Sword of Heaven. It was also a sword that cannot cut.

He gave Midoriko a good once over with his sharp green eyes.

She was a young miko, wearing a miko’s hakama and armor of a samurai over the top. She had bright blue eyes and long dark hair. The sword that she held was one of purification, rather like his own, as he could tell the reiki of the sword she held. Around her neck was a small pink bead—the Shikon.

A time ago, he would have come to steal a treasure such as this. It was coveted by many demons. The Jewel of Four Souls. It was in truth, Midoriko’s soul, as well as the Yoki of every demon she had purified, and as she lived and breathed she purified the demons.

“Answer for the murders you have done!” Midoriko said. “Who else would defy the law and walk around with a sword. You are Yoko Kurama!”

“Rurouni.” Kurama said finally. “I am a Rurouni, little miko.”

“How do you know me?” Midoriko said.

“Everyone knows of the Shikon no Miko.” Kurama said.

“Then explain that sword!” Midoriko said. “According to the law only police and miko can—“

Kurama drew Tensaiga.

“The sword...it does not cut!” Midoriko said.

“Precisely. This sword cannot cut ningen.” Kurama said.

“I see.” Midoriko said. “Well I have to go find the real Yoko.”

With that she stormed off, leaving Kurama determined to discover who was using his name and wielding an evil blade such as So’Unga.

Kurama entered a clearing and found a man raising So’Unga.

“DRAGON TWISTER!” He shouted.

The police went flying in a swirl of blood and gore.

“Yoko Kurama!” Midoriko ran forward. “Prepare to be exorcised! Shi—“

“Drago—“

“May I cut in?” Kurama grabbed Midoriko and pulled her out of range. “Must you live dangerously, little miko?

“Hmph!” Midoriko pouted.

The man sheathed So’Unga. “I am Yoko Kurama, wielder of the So’Unga! The great sword of the Hikawa Jinja!”

Midoriko growled, but Kurama covered her mouth.

“Live to fight another day,” he warned.

And with that, Kurama carried her back to Hikawa Jinja.

Xxx

Back at the Hikawa Shrine, an older woman was treating Midoriko’s injuries.

“We are the shrine known for our purification of many demons through the Shikon technique, passed on by me and mastered by Midoriko here.” Kaede said. “That scoundrel broke into our shrine and stole the So’Unga, the Sword of Hell, that was being purified here.”

“Rurouni.” Midoriko pulled free of her grandmother and growled at him. “Lend me your blade.”

“What? Tensaiga?” Kurama said.

“Yes.” Midoriko said. “I sensed you, or rather, your sword, drawn here by the call of fate—by So’Unga’s destruction.”

“It can only be sealed by Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga.” Kurama said. “So my sword alone is useless to you. However. There is another way.”

“What? Tell me tell me!” Midoriko said eagerly.

“I believe that you could render that sword useless all by yourself, little miko.” Kurama said. “Allow me...to be your protector.”

Midoriko blushed and muttered something unintelligible.

Xxx

Midoriko was on her way home from the market when she ran smack into Kurama again.

“Wh-What are you doing, Baka!” Midoriko groaned. “Oh no, all the rice...”

“Allow me.” Kurama handed her a bag of rice.

“Where did you—?”

“No need to worry about such things.” Kurama smiled. “I do not.”

He started to walk away but she caught his hand. “You saved me last night. I want to repay you. Besides, the shrine is a sanctuary for wanderers, for innocent people—like you.”

“I see...innocent.” Kurama said softly, and smiled. “I accept.”

“About last night.” Midoriko said. “That man...he was possessed by So’Unga. Clearly human. Yoko Kurama is said to be a demon fox, not a human being at all. Also that man looked to be the lord of Castle Setsuna.”

“Setsuna?” Kurama said.

“Hm?” Midoriko said. “Yes. But it’s just a thought. And I am a miko, not police. I cannot just storm a castle and take back a demonic sword, even if I feel it is my duty.”

With that she led Kurama back to the shrine.

Xxx

Later that night, Midoriko got up and brought a blanket to Kurama’s room, to find that he was gone.

“I see.” Midoriko sighed. “Well. He is a rurouni after all.”

She returned to her room to find Kaede shakily holding an ofuda barrier between her and the man wielding So’Unga.

“Takemaru of Setsuna.” Kaede said. “It has been twenty years, but you have remained a fool.”

“And you have become a hag.” Takemaru said, slashing at the ofuda barrier. “But I remained powerful and young. I have come to slay you after dragging your legend through the dirt using the blade you could never seal!”

“All because you could not win my heart.” Kaede said. “You know what a miko is. A woman who is not a woman, for she is without a heart. She cannot love. Your quest was forever in vain.”

At this moment the blade cut through the barrier and into the old miko’s shoulder.

And then the world went dark, cold, and bloody.

Xxx

Midoriko awoke, and her kimono was covered in blood. Blood was in her mouth, and it was not hers. All down her lips, and face as well.

She looked up. Takemaru of Setsuna was dead.

There was a hole in his chest, and in her hand was a bloody heart with a bite torn from it.

Midoriko dropped it with a scream, bringing shaking hands to her lips, and backed off in horror, right into Kurama’s arms.

“Calm down.” Kurama said. “I see. Believe me. ‘You’ are innocent of any bloodshed, little miko.”

Midoriko shuddered.

“For future reference. The real Yoko Kurama wields Bakusaiga, not So’Unga. And the legendary Kaitoh would have stolen this...” Kurama’s hand lingered on her Shikon, now completely black. “Before it had become tainted.”

“You are...Kaitoh?” Midoriko woke from her reverie finally.

The shikon flashed, turning pink again, surprising the thief.

After a moment he smiled.

“I like that.” Kurama said. “But you may call me Kurama. I apologize that someone used my name and caused you such pain.”

Kurama turned and prepared to leave the shrine.

Midoriko picked up So’Unga, and it flashed silver, then the yoki left it, and she placed it in Saya, it’s sheath.

“Kurama.” Midoriko said. “My Grams is wounded. My spirit is weak. You made me a promise. You called yourself my protector. I do not care that you are Kaitoh. Who am I to judge such things. Stay?”

A small smile graced the legendary thief—no, wanderer— and he replied. “With such a profound case you make, how can I say no?”


	2. Sendai Hill Kidnapping

Midoriko finished sweeping the shrine.

A group of children ran to her.

“Lady Midoriko?” Toshi said. “My mom says you make blessings.”

“Yes I do.” Midoriko said.

“Can you make a blessing for my baby brother to be born safe?” Toshi said.

“Babies are a blessing.” Midoriko patted him on the head.

She carefully scripted onto an ofuda, then blessed it.

“There. Now you will have no worries.” Midoriko said.

“Lady Midoriko!” Mii ran to her. “My dog isn’t moving! Bless him! You can save him! You’re the great priestess!”

Midoriko shook her head. “I cannot.”

“You...you! I hate you!” Mii ran off.

“Mii...” Midoriko sighed.

“Children are fickle.” Kurama said. “Don’t worry, she’ll come around.”

“I’m not.” Midoriko said. “She’s made herself vulnerable. She’s upset and won’t let me bless her.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurama said.

“There’s a demon preying on children right now.” Midoriko said. “Three disappearances already. The people need me to stop the demon.”

“Not everything is up to you, little miko.” Kurama attempted.

“Mii is their next victim!” Midoriko said, taking out her sword. “You don’t have to help. But it is my job to banish evil from this world.”

With that she ran out into the night.

Xxx

Midoriko ran up Sendai Hill, and disappeared into thin air.

Kurama followed.

There sat the children, shivering and frightened.

There was a Kappa standing there, chewing on a bone.

Midoriko threw and ofuda at it, but the Kappa laughed and dispelled it.

The priestess drew her sword, then collapsed. She felt like she was drowning.

“Demon traitor.” Kappa addressed Kurama. “My battle is with you.”

“So you kill children to draw me out.” Kurama’s eyes flashed gold. “Despicable.”

“Draw your weapon.” Kappa said.

“I have no need.” Kurama said. “Tensaiga would be wasted on you.”

Insulted, the Kappa lunged, but in a flash of a whip, the water bowl on his head was spilled, killing him.

“As I said.” The whip turned into a rose. “No need for a sword.”

Kurama looked down at Midoriko. “Little miko...can you breathe.”

He leaned down, but she coughed and spat up water in his face.

Kurama laughed, all the children laughed, and he wiped his face.

“Everyone. Let’s go home now.”


	3. Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi

Kurama and Midoriko were headed back from the market with some groceries.

Midoriko got plenty of offerings from the villagers, but there were some things she had to buy for herself, particularly herbs and spices for certain foods and potions.

“Kurama come quick!” Midoriko said. “They have new sushi to try here!”

“Certainly,” Kurama said. “I will be right th—“

A ten year old boy banged into the two of them. “Sorry. Sorry.”

He was off again.

Kurama caught him by the scruff the neck. “I think you’ll have to return that wallet you took, detective.”

“How did you—“ the boy said.

“You have an arm band that says ‘Spirit Detective’” Kurama explained, taking the wallet and handing it to Midoriko. “What sort of case are you hoping to solve?”

Xxx

After leading the boy, Yusuke Urameshi, to the shrine; they were all seated eating sushi while Kurama and Yusuke spoke.

“My father fought on the human side of the war.” Yusuke said. “Mother too—she was a priestess, like your Midoriko.”

“And you?” Kurama said.

“I have the spiritual power of my mom.” Yusuke said. “And the fighting spirit of my dad.”

“So you want to protect humans from errant demons, huh?” Midoriko said.

“That’s right. I came to learn from the Legendary Yoko Kurama.” Yusuke said. “If I can beat him then—“

“I will not fight you.” Kurama said. “I apologize, but I have no wish to be purified. If you will excuse me.”

Kurama headed to take his bath.

“Don’t mind him.” Midoriko said. “You’ll get your fight, Yusuke, when your a bit older I’ll get him to fight you I promise. In the meantime, I can train you.”

“Hmm...Training with a powerful priestess...” Yusuke said. “You aren’t bad to look at either.”

Yusuke eyed her up and down.

Midoriko rolled her eyes and hit him on the head.

“Right Detective.” Midoriko said. “First lesson. Be respectful.”


End file.
